


Once upon a Dream

by Rory



Series: Two Worlds [5]
Category: Honkai Impact 3 (Video Game), 崩坏3rd | Honkai Impact 3rd (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Otto is a really good cook, implied night of passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rory/pseuds/Rory
Summary: First time Walter "slept", or better, first time he woke up at Otto's place.UPDATE: Now with art!





	Once upon a Dream

Walter woke up as a blade of light assaulted his eyes, making him mumble in a vaguely annoyed way. After a while, given the fact that the light in his eyes didn’t seem willing to go away on its own, he finally decided to open his eyes.

He had woken up in a room that definitely wasn’t his. This room was quite decorated, elegantly so, spacious and bright even with the blinds almost completely closed. He could make out the outline of a couple of chairs, a fancy-looking toilette, and various painting on the walls depicting what seemed a girl with long and light hair.

He was sitting in a big canopy bed in the middle of the room, on a spectacularly plush mattress covered with lavender silk sheets, and more importantly, he was not wearing his pajamas. To be completely honest, he was wearing nothing at all.  
After a moment of confusion, and after putting his glasses on, he realized that was Otto’s room. But its owner was nowhere to be seen.  
Walter got up, muscles still aching from all the… physical activity of the night before.

On the left side Walter spotted another door, beside the main one, left a bit ajar. One peak in it, and it revealed itself to be a quite big bathroom, one big mirror over the sink, and a shower Walter could only describe as _enormous_ , one with several shower heads from the ceiling and the walls, a thing he only had seen in home decoration magazines for rich people.  
Walter washed his face at the king-sized sink, glaring at his own reflection, still sleepy but, for once, not tired. A bit sore, perhaps, but better than he has been for a long time.

  
Still no trace of Otto.

  
  
Once got back into the main room, he started searching for his clothes, only to find them neatly folded onto a chair, a thing he distinctly remembered not having done the previous night.  
Walter put on his boxers and trousers, and while his coat was nicely hanging from the back of the chair, his shirt was definitely missing.

Some noise from outside the room stopped him from his search, actually prompting him to just go out like that, only in his trousers, no shirt on and barefooted.

Door opened, he was in a corridor equally decorated as the bedroom behind him. He definitely didn’t recognize that place, even if he had to go though there to reach the bedroom, but after all last night he wasn’t exactly in the shape of admiring the architecture of the house.

Walking down the corridor, the noise shaped itself in a mixture of something frying on a pan and someone humming. A turn to the right and on to the left had Walter in a kitchen just as big as the other rooms, in which a seemingly very glee and nearly as much naked Otto, only wearing _his_ shirt, was cooking something, humming a happy tune. The shirt was only a little big bigger than him, but definitely longer, as Walter was tad bit taller than Otto, barely covering his buttocks as he wiggled his hips in time with his song.

“Otto?”

Otto turned around, smiling at him “Oh, here’s the sleeping beauty. Good morning, Walter. Come and sit, I’m nearly finished making eggs in the basket. As for the tea – vanilla or Earl Grey?”

“Earl Grey” answered Walter, dumbfounded by the surreal situation. After the previous night, he had almost expected to be kicked out in the morning, or wake up only to find Otto gone and a note stating to gather his things and leave asap. He did not certainly expect to find an almost naked Otto making breakfast for him!

  
  
  
Walter sad down at the kitchen island, just as Otto put a plate in front of him, containing two slices of white bread with a heart-shaped hole in the middle, filled with luscious fried eggs. Just by the look and smell of it, that breakfast was already delicious.

“I hope you like it, it has been a while since the last time I cooked breakfast for someone” Otto said as he poured scalding hot water into the teapot, adding two teabags afterwards “I used to do it when Theresa was young, but since she moved out I got tired of eating alone, now I barely eat breakfast anymore”

Walter didn’t reply, tentatively biting the bread. If the look was good, the taste was nearly divine. The bread was perfectly toasted, crispy but not burnt, the egg was soft but not enough to drip from the bread, perfectly cooked. Walter hummed as the taste of delicate bread and fresh eggs filled his mouth.

“It’s delicious”

Otto hummed as well, obviously proud of his cooking skills, and took a bite of his own bread.

“I’ve always thought that a yummy breakfast is the best way to start a day, second only to a morning blowjob” he said casually.

Otto then put a hand over his face, laughing at the way Walter’s cheeks flared red at his statement “I’m kidding, I’m kidding! _Maybe…_ God, you should see your face! I’ve seen tomatoes less red than you”

“Humph” mumbled Walter, filling his mouth with his breakfast so he didn’t have to reply at Otto’s teasing.

They kept eating in silence, them munching the only sound filling the room.  
  
When nothing remained on their plates but the crumbs, Otto poured the tea, first for Walter then for himself.  
  
Walter immediately grabbed his teacup, blowing on it. He looked surprised as Otto put two sugars in it.

Otto noticed the questioning look “What? I always put sugar in my tea”

Walter shrugged “It’s nothing. I always imagined you as the type to drink stuff unadulterated, like “coffee as black as his soul” and things like that. I didn’t expect you to prefer sugary drinks”

“Well, I have quite a sweet tooth actually. Tea with two sugars because I like savouring the flavour, but if we’re talking coffee it’s no less than four, possibly five”

“Five sugars? At that point it’s barely coffee anymore” he shivered, drinking despite the heat of his tea.

Otto giggled, amused “Then how do _you_ drink your coffee?”

“One sugar, tops, if any” Walter answered, eyes fixed on his nearly empty teacup.

Otto’s giggle became a full laugh, and Walter’s heart melted a bit in seeing him expressing himself so genuinely. Otto laughing whole-heartedly was quite a sight.

“That explain how we ended up together”

After finishing their tea, Otto stood, gathering the empty plates and putting them in the sink, washing them. Walter glared at him.

“Are you saying I like you because you’re a bitter asshole?”

Otto giggled again, not turning around “That, or given yesterday you are really into my butt”

  
  
“ _Speaking of which…_ ”

Walter stood up, walking silently behind Otto and embracing him, chin rested on his shoulder, fingers brushing against his fabric-covered hipbones “I believe the thing now covering your so-praised backside is actually my shirt”

  
After a moment, Otto put down the dishes, turning to face Walter, his hands, still damp, tracing his sternum, a mischievous smile curving his lips.

  
“Then come and get it”

[ ](https://roryartdot.tumblr.com/post/185988099113/a-little-illustration-for-my-latest-fic-once)

**Author's Note:**

> After ermamu's fic "How to Care Properly For Your Hair" I felt the need to write something domestic as well, and this came out. The title is purely due to the sleeping beauty reference in the fic and nothing more. I'm so bad with titles^^"


End file.
